1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic sensor and to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Ultrasonic endoscopes having a two-dimensional array structure in which ultrasonic transducers, used for sending and receiving ultrasound, are disposed in matrix form, are known in the prior art (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61252).
More specifically, the ultrasonic transducers disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61252 are composed of a piezoelectric element sandwiched between an individual electrode and a common electrode. The ultrasonic transducers are disposed respectively aligned in semicircles along the circumferential direction and the width direction.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61252, twelve sets of arrays, each of which contains ultrasonic transducers disposed in fifteen rows in the circumferential direction and five columns in the width direction, are disposed along the circumferential direction. In this configuration, signal lines provided as electrode lines lead out along the circumferential direction from the individual electrodes of the ultrasonic transducers in each row. The signal lines that lead out from the individual electrodes all extend in a single direction along the circumferential direction.